Dinner at Home
by ReaderPal
Summary: Victoria likes someone but is afraid of rejection. Lilo then decides she's had enough and takes her friend's problem into her own hands. Victoria is in for the surprise of her life! VxL


**Dinner at Home!**

A/N: warning: this story contains Femslash AKA girlxgirl couples; if you are homophobic or otherwise don't read this story. I've divided this story in three parts to make it more readable and in order to focus on the two characters.

A storm had just moved away with the rain giving much needed water to the island home of Lilo which had recently been experiencing a heat wave.

Stitch and Angel were still together after seven years and were very happy together. They had they reformed all of Stitch's alien cousins years ago; with Sthch now working as a tester for machineguns, flamethrowers, hurricane resistant buildings, and coconut cake. Angel now worked as a karate teacher by day and a singer by night. Lilo was the first human ever to go to a high school on another planet. Victoria was a student at a high school on another of the Hawaiian Islands.

- - - - - -

Victoria was bored… all of her friends from high school had gone on summer vacation to other parts of the U.S. and would not be back for months. The only reason she hadn't gone was because her parents could not afford it at the moment. Everyone was gone …well everyone except for Lilo.

Lilo had been her friend for what seemed like an eternity but for four years now something was different for her at least. Victoria thought 'Lilo didn't seem to feel the same way as I do which in no way. I still feel lonely even though I know she's there.'

- - - - - -

Lil.o had been restless recently… It was as though a part her for heart had been ripped out and she had to retrieve it. She on summer vacation on earth with her family at the moment and should be perfectly happy but it wasn't the source of her frustration was the best friend Victoria. Lilo thought that she was so obvious in her affection and caring for her best human friend that it seemed absurd that Victoria didn't pick up on the signals she was receiving. She even been gone on several pseudo-dates with Victoria but nothing seemed to work.

Then Lilo finally had had enough… Lilo called Victoria up on the phone and after talking for a few minutes Lilo a very important question: "hey Victoria, would you like to have dinner with me?" There was silence for a moment before Victoria respond. "Um… OK, is anybody else there?"

Lilo responded "nope… just me."

There was a further pause; this one was almost a minute. Lilo could almost imagine Victoria blushing deeply. The image was so cute that Lilo herself felt her cheeks to redden alongside her friend who, unknown to her was blushing in reality as well as fantasy.

A moment later… "When should I be there?"

"In twenty minutes."

Lilo then ended the conversation saying "got it!"

They then both hung up and started to prepare for dinner.

- - - - - -

Victoria stopped the used sports-car; her father had given her for her sixteenth birthday and got out. Lilo's house was very quiet, almost eerie in the lack of sounds coming from it. When Victoria went up to the house's door there was a note taped to it.

It read: _Dear Victoria, come to the dining room for a nice surprise._

_Lilo!_

Victoria wondered for a moment of the surprise might be but then after a minute or so she simply shrugged her shoulders, muttered a prayer and took a deep breath. Then Victoria opened the door and went inside. Once in the house's interior Victoria made a beeline for the dining room, she then entered it and staid in amazement…

The entire room had been turned into something out of a romantic movie. There were small black and purple candles on almost every surface in the room. The only service Surface that didn't have the candles was a highly polished wooden table. The table held two plates of food; which were separated by a candelabrum, which held three tall red lit candles.

Victoria stared, her eyes wide… Lilo was sitting on the chair farthest to the wall, smirking at her.

Victoria stoped staring and said" you did all this for me?"

"Yep" said Lilo.

Victoria was stunned for a moment but then recovered saying" why did you do it?"

Lilo closed her eyes and smiled "because really like you, plus your very cute."

Victoria blushed and said "you really like me?"

Lilo replied" of course I liked you why else would I go to all this trouble of making dinner for the two of us."

Victoria nodded in comprehension and said "I think it's pretty obvious that this point but I'd like you too."

Lilo smiled wider than before "Good because that means we can to do something like this again."

A few moments later Lilo ended the conversation for the rest of the meal by saying "let's have dinner at your place next time… your treat of course!"

Victoria smiled "sure Lilo sure."

Fin!

OK I have two ideas, here they are:

1. AU-post Leoy&Stitch. A race of horned alien invaders called the Boazanians (see Chōdenji Machine Voltes V for details on this race). Lilo's Ohana is scattered throughout the world and Victoria's parents give their lives to save her.

Years later Lilo, Victoria, Gantu, Cobra Bubbles, Keoni, and Yuki work for a security company that investigates robberies and crimes that the Boazanian occupying military forces don't bother to investigate. In secret however they secretly capture and undue the mind control devices used to control Jumba's experiments. The experiments are being used by several dozen Boazanian aristocrats living on earth as their own private bodyguards and police forces.

One night the company's computer system is hacked into and a message comes from someone claiming to be Jumba appears a moment after the hacking is completed. The message says that Lilo's Ohana is alive but on several different continents. According to the message Lilo must reunite her family and save all experiments so that along with the aid of the Galactic Alliance a secret army can be formed in order to drive the Boazanian aristocrats and their soldiers off earth! This must be done before this secret of how Jumba has made his 627 experiments is in the hands of the Boazanian emperor and his elite who plan to turn of the entire Milky Way Galaxy into a gigantic slave trade operation. Myrtle rules her own kingdom and has Stitch as her own personal servant. As the good guys go off on their journey a mutual crush slowly starts to form between Lilo&Victoria, making things a lot more interesting…

While Stitch it is getting his shots Lilo&Angel are captured by Gantu and 628. With Stitch temporarily out of action and a deadly trap set for him Lilo&Angel must work together in order to escape and warn their blue furry friend. However this is complicated when long thought buried feelings of attraction surface between them. Lilo/Angel!


End file.
